The use of leashes to walk dogs and other pets are well-known in the art. In this regard, leashes provide a tether between the pet and the individual walking the pet to thus keep the pet in close proximity and under control. Along these lines, most leashes currently in use comprise elongate cords, comprised of leather, rope, and the like that are attachable at one end to a collar placed around the pet's neck. The respective other end is typically provided with a loop or handle to provide means for grasping and controlling the leash.
While generally effective in restraining the leeway a pet has to stray away from the individual responsible for walking such pet, such conventional leashes have numerous drawbacks. Specifically, most conventional leashes, because of their flexible cord-like nature, enable the pet bound thereby to move in virtually any direction, which may be contrary to the direction desired by the individual walking the pet. This problem is especially exacerbated when more than one pet is walked by a single person. In this regard, multiple leashes can and frequently do become tangled with one another. Moreover, the individual walking such pets has a tendency to lose control insofar as each respective pet rarely tends to follow the exact same direction as the other, which thus requires the individual walking such pets to continuously pull and guide the pets toward an intended direction, often by using both hands. As a result, walking multiple pets with conventional leashes can become tiresome and stressful. Furthermore, pain and injury can be inflicted to the pets themselves because of the need to continuously pull and tug the animal in one continuous direction.
While attempts in the art have been made to modify conventional leashes, such advancements have not addressed the foregoing problems. Perhaps the most well-known of such advances include retractable leashes which enable the length of the leash to be selectively lengthened to thus control the distance by which the pet may stray from the individual walking the same. Such devices, however, do not guide or urge the pet to walk in any particular direction and, likewise, fail to facilitate the handling of one or more additional pets being concurrently walked by a single person.
As such, there is a substantial need in the art for an animal walking device that enables at least two pets to be simultaneously controlled with one mechanism during walking. There is further a need in the art for an animal-walking device that enables at least two animals to be simultaneously and controllably walked in a single direction by a single person. Still further, there is a need in the art for a multiple animal walking device that is of simple construction, easy to use, may be utilized with a variety of animals, is inexpensive to manufacture, and is exceptionally durable.